What Do I Do With This?
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 77 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 60.  Quartie IM conversation, about all sorts of things, including Puck.  Written for the Quartie Ficathon!


**A/N: Just in case it isn't obvious...IM conversation going on between...you guessed it, Q and A!**

Artie says: I'm looking for the hot girl that I found in my bed this morning.

Quinn says: Oh, really? Let me know when you find her.

Artie says: I think I just did!

Quinn says: How do you make that big smiley face again?

Artie says: :D?

Quinn says: Yeah. :D!

Artie says: Waking up next to you was amazing.

Quinn says: I just hope I didn't kick you or anything in your sleep.

Artie says: Unless you were upside down in the bed, I wouldn't even have noticed.

Quinn says: Artie!

Artie says: :D

Quinn says: New favourite smiley face?

Artie says: Um...yes. If you could see me right now, you'd see that the grin on my face is actually THAT big.

Quinn says: Would you rather talk on the phone right now?

Artie says: Would you be mad if I said no? I'm kind of...otherwise occupied.

Quinn says: That either sounds like you're doing something dirty, or playing video games.

Artie says: ...the second one.

Quinn says: So, what? Video games are more important than the supposedly hot blond you found in your bed this morning?

Artie says: No. I can multitask!

Quinn says: Right.

Artie says: It's true! Otherwise, how would I be talking to you right now?

Quinn says: LOL. Be glad I love you. ;)

Artie says: I am. You have no idea.

Quinn says: Awww!

Artie says: My bed looks sad without you...please come back ASAP.

Quinn says: I'll see what I can do about that.

Artie says: YAY!

Quinn says: :D

Quinn says: So...was there a reason you broke your video game concentration to talk to me at this very moment? Not that I'm complaining, just curious...

Artie says: What, I can't just decide to talk to you? There always has to be motive?

Artie says: Fine. Puck?

Quinn says: I KNOW!

Artie says: I've been trying to wrap my head around that all day, and it's just not coming together.

Quinn says: I thought maybe he'd come because of me, but it didn't really seem like it.

Artie says: Um...he had better not have showed up because of you, or I WILL mow him down the next time I see him.

Quinn says: Haha! My protector.

Artie says: I try.

Quinn says: LOL

Artie says: It didn't seem like he came because of you (no offense...). It was more a...I don't know. And then he asked if I would help a "studly Jew" with his schoolwork. And then he said I was his "boy." WHAT?

Quinn says: Why would I be offended?

Artie says: I don't know, because I said he didn't come because of you?

Quinn says: I wouldn't have wanted him to!

Artie says: Ok...just checking to see if I needed to be jealous.

Quinn says: ARTIE! How can you even say that?

Artie says: KIDDING, WOMAN! You really should know me better than that.

Quinn says: I know you better than you can possibly imagine.

Artie says: Because that doesn't sound creepy at all...

Quinn says: Speaking of creepy...I'm not the one that watched someone else sleep while they were in their bed...

Artie says: You weren't supposed to know about that. Wait...how do you know about that?

Quinn says: I'm the master of fake sleep.

Artie says: That's impossible, because I am the master of fake sleep!

Quinn says: Ok, we're both the master. Anyway...Puck?

Artie says: MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE! Oh, wait, that's not right...

Quinn says: HAHAHA! You are the most adorable nerd boy ever.

Artie says: Hey, at least I admit it, unlike my closeted nerd girlfriend.

Quinn says: LOL! I'm almost out that closet.

Artie says: Suuuure.

Quinn says: I think you should just ask Puck why he came over.

Artie says: I can't do that...

Quinn says: Why?

Artie says: Because I don't want to make it awkward. I'm already awkward enough!

Quinn says: It wouldn't be. Just ask him. Or get AJ to ask him...that would be totally alright.

Artie says: No, I will not get anyone to ask anything! I'm going to wait and see what his next move is.

Quinn says: Oops, I have to go. Mom needs me. Will you be around later?

Artie says: Yeah. Just message me whenever!

Quinn says: :D LOVE YOU

Artie says: :D LOVE YOU TOO!

_**Later that evening...**_

Quinn says: Are you still awake?

Artie says: Yes, and you have my full attention.

Quinn says: No video games?

Artie says: Nope...lying in bed writing in my journal and thinking about how lonely it is here...

Quinn says: LOL Artie! I can't come over there now!

Artie says: Fine. :(

Quinn says: We never finished our Puck conversation...

Artie says: I can't ask him.

Quinn says: I know.

Artie says: And I can't make AJ ask him. They seemed to get along pretty well, and I don't want to mess that up...if that's still the case once we go back to school.

Quinn says: It had better be! Speaking of AJ...you never mentioned his home life to me?

Artie says: I don't really know much...he doesn't really talk about it. Just from a few things he's said, I gather that it's not always the happiest and most stable place.

Quinn says: Aww :( Poor AJ.

Artie says: I've never seen him talk as freely about it as he did on NY.

Quinn says: That was freely?

Artie says: For him? Yeah.

Quinn says: Do you know if he and Puck talked about anything when Puck went to drop him off?

Artie says: He texted me and said they went and bought donuts or something, and then drove around for a while before he dropped him off.

Quinn says: That sounds promising?

Artie says: Yeah. I'm kind of glad. AJ needs more friends.

Quinn says: I know.

Artie says: And I need some hot love right now.

Quinn says: ARTIE! We're talking about serious subjects, and then you bring up hot love?

Artie says: I'm a man, after all.

Quinn says: No, you're a nerd boy. The most adorable nerd boy on the planet.

Artie says: :D

Quinn says: That's your go-to response now, isn't it?

Artie says: :D

Quinn says: Two can play at this game.

Artie says: ?

Quinn says: :D

Artie says: :D

Quinn says: :D

Artie says: :F

Quinn says: ...?

Artie says: Oops, typo. Ok, this game is the worst game ever.

Quinn says: Not worst ever!

Artie says: Close.

Quinn says: :D

Artie says: !

Quinn says: Every time we talk...we get reduced to something like this. What does that say about our conversation skills?

Artie says: Um...that we're awesome?

Quinn says: Ok. I'm fine with that. haha

Artie says: We're no closer to some sort of solution on this whole Puck thing than we were originally.

Quinn says: You were hoping for a solution? If you want that, then just talk to him.

Artie says: IT WOULD BE AWKWARD.

Quinn says: Ok. Then do nothing.

Artie says: I like that.

Quinn says: I thought you might.

Artie says: Just as long as he doesn't do something to AJ...

Quinn says: And what if he does?

Artie says: ARTIE SMASH!

Quinn says: LOL!

Artie says: Ok, maybe not smash, but...I don't know. I'll think of something.

Quinn says: :) Not to cut this off, but I should really sleep. Continue this conversation tomorrow?

Artie says: Yeah. Me too. Talk tomorrow?

Quinn says: Of course. Goodnight. I love you!

Artie says: I love you too! Night!

Quinn says: :D

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**

**And yes...you guessed it...that is what this was written for! I have plans to write a LOT of Quartie over the next four weeks, so stay tuned!**


End file.
